The invention relates to a wiper system for wiping a movable window, in particular of a motor vehicle.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 33 13 057 A1, a wiper system for windows is known. In it, the wiper arm, including the associated bearing system, is secured to a pivotable window. The motor-gear unit is connected in stationary fashion to the vehicle body. For centering, a centering peg is provided on the vehicle body and can be brought into engagement with a driver disposed on the window and with a centering indentation. On the vehicle body, eccentrically to the centering peg, a peg that is insertable counter to a spring force is provided on the end of a rotationally drivable arm and can be brought into engagement with a receiving bore, disposed in the driver, for torque transmission. The overall arrangement is complicated in design and comprises a great number of individual parts.